Come Fly With Me
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Who'd of thought Quinn Fabray was afraid of flying?


" Z Y X W V U T.."

"What is she doing?" Rachel wondered aloud as the former Cheerio opposite her started mumbling the alphabet backwards with her eyes shut and her knuckles turning white from her grip on the arm of the airplane seat.

Santana snorted from her place beside Brittany, she turned slightly in her seat.

"She's afraid of flying, aren't you blondie?"

"Shut up, S!" Quinn bit back before continuing her mumbling back to A and then starting all over again.

Rachel kept her eyes on the blonde as their plane finally left the runway, wincing at the look of pure terror all over Quinn's face.

She'd never seen someone with such a bad fear of flying before, as soon as the seatbelt sign went off she moved to the seat beside her.

"Quinn" she prompted gently, the girl opened her eyes and Rachel's heart leaped into her throat as she noticed how her eyes were full of tears.

"I was s-so excited for this trip until I realized we'd be flying" Quinn laughed before inhaling sharply as her chest tightened in panic again.

The diva bit her lip before putting a hand over the pale one nearest to her, the blonde jumped and looked to her in surprise.

"I'm here for you" she told her gently, "I know I'm not your favourite person but I'm not going to let you sit and suffer in silence just because you're too stubborn to admit that you need somebody, okay?"

Quinn's mouth fell open in surprise; she managed a slight smile before nodding.

"Thanks, R-Rachel. Really"

Rachel beamed at her settling back into the seat properly pulling her iPod from her pocket.

She put an earpiece in before offering the gadget to the ex cheerleader.

"You can choose, but I will forewarn you that you will be very surprised"

"Wh-why's that? Does Rachel Berry like death metal or something?" Quinn joked before trying her best to relax in the other girl's presence, surprisingly having her there and her warm hand on hers really was helping her breathe a little easier.

Rachel chuckled.

"No death metal, but there's a lot more to me than show tunes you know"

They touched down in New York in no time at all and it actually felt way too soon to the girls.

That night in the hotel room when the other girls were running around with the boys Rachel was sat on the biggest bed writing away, the door opened and closed quietly and she looked up to see Quinn sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel smiled, "are you not causing trouble with the others?"

Quinn smiled before shaking her head.

"I..just wanted to thank you for today, I probably wasn't the greatest company but it really meant a lot to me and.." she paused before handing a bag over to the other girl.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Open it" Quinn smiled.

She'd popped out after dinner determined to find a thank you gift for Rachel.

The blonde grew nervous as the diva took her time with the wrapping, had she done the right thing?

Rachel gasped in surprise as she ran her fingers over the bracelet, smiling as she stroked each delicate charm.

"Quinn this is..this is beautiful" she breathed.

"Really? You really like it" she replied unable to stop the smile lighting up her face.

Rachel stood and walked in front of her before bending slightly.

"I'm going to hug you now" was all she said before wrapping her arms loosely around her neck.

Quinn was surprised but even more surprised by how easily her body relaxed and her own arms wrapped around the diva's petite waist.

The door burst open and an energetic Brittany and Santana danced in before stopping to stare at the girls who sprung apart both pink cheeked and slightly unsure of what to say.

Santana smirked, "are there going to be four of us in that bed tonight?"

Brittany clapped excitedly, "I'm totally down with that!"

Santana laughed at the girls expressions as she dragged Brittany into the bathroom with her, hurriedly locking the door and starting the shower.

Quinn looked to Rachel a little awkwardly.

"Um.."

"Are they?"

"Yep"

"Oh my" Rachel said before laughing.

"Yeah, you definitely don't want to share a bed with them" Quinn chuckled, she was used to her friends but they could definitely make things a little awkward sometimes.

"I don't even think there are enough beds in here for everyone" Rachel said with a frown as she stood, hands on hips, assessing the sleeping arrangements.

"Oh it's fine, I'll sleep in the chair so somebody else can have a bed" Quinn shrugged.

"Quinn Fabray you will not be sleeping in an uncomfortable hotel chair the night before our competition, I simply will not allow it"

"But Rachel there aren't enough-"

"We'll share" the brunette said simply.

"A-a single?" Quinn gulped at the thought of being so close to Rachel, the girl wasn't stupid she knew exactly why she'd put Rachel through hell and she was terrified of her body betraying her if they slept next to one another.

"Unless that makes you uncomfortable..I know you've thought things about me, Quinn because of my fathers but I would never make you feel uncomfortable or anything. We don't have to sleep beside each other; I'll sleep at the bottom so you can have the top?"

The blonde found herself nodding.

"That'll be fine" she gulped.

A few hours later they were lying in bed, everyone else had passed out already but the girls just couldn't seem to switch off.

"Quinn, are you awake?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes, can't you sleep either?"

"Being away from home makes me nervous sometimes" the girl admitted.

"Really? I didn't think it would've bothered you, with you being destined to end up here and all"

Rachel smiled before sitting up to look at Quinn; the blonde looked to her before throwing back the cover.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"Get up here before I change my mind"

They talked until Rachel fell asleep and Quinn found it hard not to stare at the girl's chest rising and falling, Rachel whispered something in her sleep and the blonde smiled pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Rachel" she whispered before finally drifting off herself.

**After graduation**

"All set?" Rachel asked with a grin, Quinn slipped a hand in hers as they started walking to the plane bound for New York.

"As set as I'll ever be" she replied gently, "can I have the aisle seat?"

"Of course sweetheart" the diva smiled squeezing her girlfriend's hand slightly.

They got to the plane and found their seats quickly; they buckled themselves in and Quinn took a hold of Rachel's hand.

They looked to each other smiling.

"Did you take a valium?"

Quinn nodded.

"Remembered your gum to chew obnoxiously loud as we start to land?" the blonde teased slightly, Rachel pouted but nodded all the same. Her ears always popped as they descended.

"We should probably sleep for a while, baby. There's a lot to do when we arrive" Rachel said before closing her eyes and making herself comfortable.

"New York here we come" Quinn sighed happily.


End file.
